


The End

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breaking your feels, F/M, MUHAHAH, broke mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is on vacation, spending her two weeks of freedom with the man she loves. But what happens when she is discovered? Is this the ending that they were hoping to avoid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

"Release her from her prison Brother!" Thor roared, his face red, the clouds above him were dark and threatening. Lightning cracked across the sky and the winds lashed his hair and his cloak back and forth.

In front of him Loki stood, his face pale and drawn sharp with lack of sleep and anger. His green eyes full of loathing. His thin lips twisted into a cruel smile. "What's the matter brother? Can't imagine that a woman might want to share my bed?"

"This is one of you schemes; she is an agent, someone whom you tried to kill! She would not share your bed! She would slit your throat before she did,” Thor snapped, his grip on Mjolnir tightening.

“You have no idea what she would do,” Loki whispered, his eyes sparkling, the green disappearing for just a second to reveal the fiery red.

“Loki! Don’t do this!” she screamed.

\----

Two Hours Before

Natasha rested her head on his cool, pale chest and listened to his steady heartbeat and even breathing. Even in his sleep, his arm that wrapped around her waist held her tightly as though afraid that by releasing, she would vanish like his dreams. Natasha wished there was a way to reassure him. But in truth, there was no way. She couldn’t ease his worries that she would never come back because the only way to do that would be to announce that was intimate with him and that would cost her, her job, her life, and her freedom. 

Neither of them wanted that but Natasha knew that he wanted to wake up and not worry that she would be gone. Natasha wished it too, she wanted to be his. To tell everyone that she wasn’t single, that her life didn’t revolve around work. That was in love, that she was happy and that she was finally at peace.

Loki shifted underneath her and Natasha looked up to see that he was already watching her. She smiled, “Well, good morning.”

“I wouldn’t say good exactly, I do believe I have what you call a hang-over,” he said quietly, his words barely slurred though his eyes were curiously clear.

“You did drink three bottles of rum last night,” she said, holding back a giggle. Ugh, again with the giggling. She did not giggle.

He ran the tips of his fingers up and down her bare back and whispered, “I don’t believe it was the rum that got me drunk.”

“Oh? Then what did?” she asked.

“You.”

Natasha felt heat creep into her face and she looked off to the side. Since she had been given the two week vacation from SHIELD, she has been spending every minute with Loki. Whether in bed or around the house. They didn’t dare go outside for fear that SHIELD would somehow see them together but the truth was, these two weeks had blended into a beautiful painting, black, grey and white were nowhere in it. Green, red, blue and yes, even pink were the dominant colors. 

She remembered a few days ago when Loki had admitted to loving her, and she had responded in kind unconsciously. She blinked when she said it because it was true…she was in love with him and at first, it was unnerving. In love with Loki? But she was, as was he.

There was no going back now. 

She slipped from under his arm and walked – naked – to the bathroom. With a growl, he followed. They found themselves in the shower, hands running up and down each other’s bodies, their skin slick with water and soap. Soon the soap was gone and Natasha was sitting down on the bench and causing Loki to gasp and claw at the walls. When they got out, he got his revenge by pushing her over a sink.   
Finally when they wandered into the kitchen, hand in hand, they were chatting about things they could do today, which mostly resolved around sex when Loki stopped short and Natasha looked where he was staring at in horror and she felt her blood run cold. 

Thor was standing in the hallway.

He looked murderous and worried. He raised Mjolnir to point at Loki, “What have you done?”

“W-what do you mean?” Loki looked shell shocked, at a loss for words. His hand tightened around Natasha’s, bruising it. 

“Why is she here with you?” He motioned to Natasha and she realized with a start that he thought she was under mind control, like Selvig.

“Thor-“ Natasha began but Loki cut her off.

“She’s here because she wants to be.”

“Why would she want to be?” Thor snapped, still ignoring Natasha.

She opened her mouth to speak again but once again Loki spoke before she could. “Because she loves me.”

“This is one of your tricks Brother,” Thor rasped.

“It is not one of my tricks!” Loki snapped, looking murderous. Natasha squeezed his hand but he made no motion to have felt it. 

Loki! Please listen to me! Loki! He still waver his gaze from Thor’s.

"Release her from her prison Brother!" Thor roared, his face red, the clouds above him were dark and threatening. Lightning cracked across the sky and the winds lashed his hair and his cloak back and forth.  
In front of him Loki stood, his face pale and drawn sharp with lack of sleep and anger. His green eyes full of loathing. His thin lips twisted into a cruel smile. 

"What's the matter brother? Can't imagine that a woman might want to share my bed?"

"This is one of you schemes; she is an agent, someone whom you tried to kill! She would not share your bed! She would slit your throat before she did,” Thor snapped, his grip on Mjolnir tightening.

“You have no idea what she would do,” Loki whispered, his eyes sparkling, the green disappearing for just a second to reveal the fiery red.

“Loki don’t do this!” she screamed.

He turned towards her in shock and she saw the ragged pain there, the desperation. Neither of them saw Thor Mjolnir until it hit Loki in the chest with a sickening crunch, throwing him backwards and tearing his hand from hers. The sensation burned oddly.

“Loki!” she screamed and tried to run forward. But Thor’s arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her backwards, her bare feet at least twelve inches above ground and flailing uselessly. She screamed Loki’s name over and over but he didn’t move under Mjolnir.

“You’re safe now,” Thor whispered then summoned Mjolnir and it flew towards him. Natasha closed her eyes as it whistled past her and slapped into his palm.

“I was safe with him! Thor let me go! Thor! Please, I love him,” Natasha begged.

He was twirling Mjolnir and gave her a sad look with electrifying blue eyes, “You’re under his control, don’t worry. Selvig can help you.”

And then they shot up, Natasha screamed and kicked and thrashed against him, but nothing would release his hold on her. Natasha looked down and saw Loki’s piercing green eyes, full of pain and…acceptance. They had both known it would end badly, they had but they had continued on. Because of this love. And now the end had come, just like they had known it would. But it didn’t help stop the tearing of her heart, the agony that rippled through her chest and threatened to overwhelm her.


End file.
